


dam best friends part 2

by chaserpercy



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: brotp forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserpercy/pseuds/chaserpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got nostalgic for my own fic and wrote a companion piece in Percy's POV. I've barely edited this so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dam best friends part 2

If Percy Jackson is telling the truth, new kid Grover Underwood is kind of a weakling. It's his first day, and he's already gotten attacked by some of Percy's more reckless classmates. Percy intervenes, despite not knowing the kid. It's not funny when someone's getting beaten up; that's a fact Percy knows from experience.

Turns out, he and Percy are roommates. It only takes a few weeks for Percy to deduce a couple things: Grover looks older than 12 and has trouble tying his shoes. He's a nice kid though.  
\---  
Mr. Brunner seems cool. Grover becomes Percy's best friend.  
\---  
Nancy Bobofit throws a piece of sandwich at Grover's head again. Percy is about to fight her; he's not about to let some Cheeto-haired girl insult Grover.  
"You're already on probation," Grover holds him back.  
\---  
He should've just fought her, because it got a lot worse from there. Mrs. Dodds, the old math teacher, turned into a demon and tried to kill Percy. Then he overheard Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about him. Then he ditched Grover in the bus station, and now Percy's about to die because a giant bull in underpants wants to smash him. Oh, and his best friend is is a goat- no, satyr.  
\---  
"You saved my life," Grover says. Percy asks him about the Minotaur for a while before the mood changes.  
"My mom. Is she really...?" Grover starts crying, and Percy wants to too. "It wasn't your fault." He tries to reassure Grover, but to no avail.  
"Yes, it was."  
\---  
A few days later Percy is claimed and sent off to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt. It's terrifying, but Percy's glad Grover is there. Annabeth is pretty cool too, after they call a truce for the parent rivalry thing. They succeed after getting tricked multiple times and it's a pretty darn good feeling.  
\---  
"I'm off. I just came to say... well, you know." Grover says. Percy is proud of him, he's finally getting to do what he's wanted to for years. Annabeth wishes him luck and Percy hopes he gets to eat good enchiladas. Grover grins before disappearing into the wild.  
\---  
Grover is in trouble. Percy has no idea what kind, but he knows it has to be true. So when he learns that Thalia's tree is poisoned and that the cure is just conveniently where Grover is struggling to stay alive, he sneaks out. He will NOT let his best friend get married to Polyphemus, even if that means almost getting killed every 5 minutes. (Just a day in the life, you know?)  
\---  
Clarisse is botching this rescue plan. If she says one more thing, Percy is about to climb down there and kill her before Polyphemus does. Luckily, Grover is smart enough to stall the cyclops from eating him. But Percy's gonna steer clear from mango chutney from now on.  
\---  
They survive. Annabeth breaks a rib, but it's okay. They got the Fleece!  
\---  
Percy argues with Grover. He doesn't want to split up in the middle of the literal Labyrinth! But it's Grover's dream to find Pan, and Tyson's willing to help, so Percy watches as they fade into the darkness. He wonders if he'll ever see Grover again.  
\---  
Whoa. Pan's dying. It's sad, but it's also an honor to be there. Everyone watches Grover as Pan gives him his final blessing. He dissolves and Grover puts his hat back on. Percy thinks he looks a little older, a little wiser.  
\---  
Luke lies in the middle of the throne room. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew." Percy totally agrees. And when Grover's crowned Lord of the Wild, Percy congrats him, right before Grover faints.  
\---  
"I don't have any spare change," Percy says in his dream. The faun looks confused. "What? No, Percy. It's me, Grover! Stay put! We're on our way to find you. Tyson is close-- at least we _think_ he's the closest. We're trying to get a lock on your position." Now Percy is confused. His dreams shift.  
\---  
"Like water leaking through a dam." Piper says.  
"Yeah. We've got a dam hole." Percy grins. Grover and Thalia would appreciate that.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Inside joke." Percy suddenly realizes just how much he misses them. He's reassured that Grover can't be dead if he's alive. So maybe he'll survive to see his best friend again.  
\---  
"G-man!"   
"That nickname is so old."  
"I missed you, dude."  
"Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like to post stuff on the same day every year


End file.
